in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/Character Introductions~!
Previous blogs: User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/More New Characters Update Number Two, User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/More New Characters update!!, User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/New Characters & Future Changes (We see a lone Kernel-pult sitting on a bench. She then gets up. She eventually runs into a green blob-thingy.) ???: P'oh! (He is revealed to be '''Helix'. The Kernel-pult doesn't know what he really is. The Kernel-pult is then revealed as Kennedy. The two are shown sitting. Meanwhile, a 12-year old boy and his dog are walking around Echo Creek. They are revealed to be Miguel and Dante. While walking, they spot Kennedy and Helix. Kennedy waves at them.)'' W.I.P. 'Characters Not Shown Above' *'Beatrice Harrison' **'Gender:' Female **'Species:' Human **'Personality:' Pretty calm and somewhat cheerful. Can also be a bit ditzy sometimes. Is also friendly. **'Appearance:' Fair skin, green eyes, brown hair, green-hoop earrings and blue-shaded glasses. Wears a yellow tank top (and, sometimes, a darker yellow sweater), gray shorts and black shoes. Also, is thin. **'Age:' 16 (as of 2017) **'Birthdate:' May 22nd, 2002 **'Birthplace:' Echo Creek **'Current home:' Echo Creek **'Parents:' TBA **'Siblings:' TBA **'Grandparents:' TBA **'Pets:' TBA **'Fears:' TBA **'Friends:' Sienna Carver, Nathan Cooper **'Enemies:' TBA *'Laura Barrett' **'Gender:' Female **'Species:' Winter Melon **'Personality:' Energetic and charming. Can be hyper at points. Sometimes, is laid-back and calm. Is supportive of others and is friendly. Is also usually intelligent, but can sometimes be clueless and scatterbrained. **'Appearance:' Similar to a regular Winter Melon, but has eyelashes and leaf arms, leaf hands, leaf legs and leaf feet (almost exactly the same as Richard Melon's). **'Age:' 21 (as of 2017) **'Birthdate:' December 22nd, 1996 **'Birthplace:' Swamp City **'Current home:' Swamp City **'Parents:' TBA **'Siblings:' Ashton Barrett **'Grandparents:' TBA **'Pets:' TBA **'Fears:' TBA **'Friends:' Richard Melon, Reagan Melon, Blovy Blower **'Enemies:' TBA **'Love interests:' Richard Melon *'Sienna Carver' **'Gender:' Female **'Species:' Human **'Personality:' Easygoing and charming. Is much less ditzy than Beatrice. Is also friendly. **'Appearance:' Fair skin, blue eyes, red hair and blue-hoop earrings. Wears a red female polo shirt, gray shorts and white shoes. Is also thin. **'Age:' 16 (as of 2017) **'Birthdate:' May 22nd, 2002 **'Birthplace:' Echo Creek **'Current home:' Echo Creek **'Parents:' TBA **'Siblings:' TBA **'Grandparents:' TBA **'Pets:' TBA **'Fears:' TBA **'Friends:' Beatrice Harrison, Nathan Cooper **'Enemies:' TBA *'Nathan Cooper' **'Gender:' Male **'Species:' Human **'Personality:' A bit timid, but is mostly friendly. He's slightly intelligent. **'Appearance:' Fair skin, green eyes, blond hair and freckles. Wears a purple t-shirt and a darker purple sweater on top, blue jeans and gray sneakers. Is also thin. **'Age:' 16 (as of 2017) **'Birthdate:' March 25th, 2002 **'Birthplace:' Swamp City **'Current home:' Echo Creek **'Parents:' TBA **'Siblings:' TBA **'Grandparents:' TBA **'Pets:' TBA **'Fears:' TBA **'Friends:' Beatrice Harrison, Sienna Carver **'Enemies:' TBA **'Love interests:' Jessica Bennett *'Jessica Bennett' **'Gender:' Female **'Species:' Ghost **'Personality:' Easygoing and rather laid-back. Also friendly and supportive of others. Is pretty intelligent as well. **'Appearance:' Blue eyes, small-medium "hips", light brown hair and buck teeth. Wears a yellow female polo shirt. Is thin. **'Age:' 16 (as of 2017) **'Birthdate:' April 30th, 2002 **'Birthplace:' Swamp City **'Current home:' Swamp City **'Parents:' TBA **'Siblings:' TBA **'Grandparents:' TBA **'Pets:' TBA **'Fears:' TBA **'Friends:' Tessa Saunders, Sara Wood, Richard Melon **'Enemies:' TBA *'Cerys Hawkins' **'Gender:' Female **'Species:' Ghost **'Personality:' Wild, caring and joyful. Also intelligent and rarely calm. **'Appearance:' Blue eyes, small "hips", maroon hair and light green eyeshadow. Wears a white tank top with a purple skull with blue flames on it. Also often wears a red jacket. Is thin. **'Age:' 18 (as of 2017) **'Birthdate:' October 24th, 1998 *'George Wallace' *'Spencer Davies' *'Kian Newman' *'Joseph Lawrence' W.I.P. Category:Blog posts